Until next time
by shine-on90
Summary: Dean is thinking about life and love. Castiel shows up and is in for a surprise.


**[I do not own any of these characters or the show Supernatural] **

**[Dean is in the abandoned house featured in the 4th (or 5th )**** season Sam is asleep in the next room.]**

**Dean POV**

**Dean had been sitting in the kitchen thinking about where his life of a nomad had taken him. There were no constants with him aside from**

**the Impala, Sam, Bobby, and... His thoughts had strayed to Castiel. His glorious blue eyes and their penetrating stare, his broad shoulders,**

**and that expression of innocent naiveté he wore like a second skin. Dean knew there could never be anything between them but still that**

**idea alone couldn't cover up his feelings. He senses the connection between them every time they meet. He knows that Castiel **_**must feel**_

_**something in return, If only there was some way he could ask him…**_

_**As if he could feel Dean silently summoning him Castiel appeared.**_

"_**I would have called but the voice told me I was out of minutes…" Castiel said looking at his phone.**_

_**Dean had to know if his feelings were just in his head or if there was really something there.**_

_**Castiel saw the determined expression on his face.**_

"_**Is something the matter Dean?" Castiel asked.**_

_**Hearing his name come from those lips could have caused Dean to jump out of his chair at the angel in front of him. But he decided that**_

_**the right way to go about this was slowly. Calmly Dean stood up and walked toward Castiel. " No, I'm just peachy." Dean replied.**_

_**He was getting closer to Castiel**_

"_**Was there something you needed? I thought I felt you summon me." Said Castiel**_

_**If he only knew what Dean needed right now.**_

"_**Yeah actually, Cas there was." **_

_**He was almost to the point of being uncomfortably close, not that Castiel would notice he was still kind of new at the "personal space" thing. **_

"_**I need to ask you something…" Said Dean. **_

_**He was now so close he could smell the outside air on Castiel's clothing. Before Dean could get the words out he was there, right in front**_

_**of Castiel, Dean met those deep blue eyes set his hands on both sides of Castiel's face and kissed him. Dean felt as though he might**_

_**spontaneously combust. Their lips crashed together into a world unknown to both of them but after a few seconds Castiel pulled away.**_

_**He looked away from Dean.**_

"_**No, we can't do this Dean it's wrong."**_

_**Again the sound of his name nearly set him off.**_

"_**Look me in the eyes and tell me that you haven't been feeling this and wanting this as much as I have." said Dean, with a pleading look on his face.**_

_**Castiel turned his face to look at Dean. His eyes met Dean's eyes and then his lips.**_

_**Dean saw this small motion and a smile crept across his face. He knew he had won.**_

_**He leaned his face into Castiel's collarbone and began to trail short soft kisses up his neck .**_

_**Dean heard Cas gasp softly and felt his pulse quickening in his throat.**_

"_**We…we can't…" Castiel said through short heated breaths**_

_**Dean had his hand gripped at the nape of Castiel's neck. He ran his tongue along Cas's earlobe and Castiel groaned from what Dean**_

_**knew was pleasure. Dean felt Cas begin to harden against his thigh.**_

"_**Your downstairs seems to disagree." Dean whispered which just got the angel more excited.**_

_**Dean took the hand that was on Cas's face and trailed his fingers down Cas's chest then to his stomach then to his belt. He slid his**_

_**fingers in between the pants material and his stomach to un-tuck his shirt then began to un-button it. Castiel wasn't fighting the inevitable any longer. **_

_**He began to kiss Dean. Gently at first then as the fumbling of buttons turned into the shedding of clothing the kiss intensified into a deep**_

_**hunger for one another. He bit Dean's lip and In his impatient lust Dean grabbed Castiel and pushed him against the kitchen table. Dean**_

_**cleared the table in one sweep of his arm and kissed Cas down his chest where he ran his thumb over Cas's nipple then began to suck**_

_**on it and nibble it softly. This action caused Castiel to moan deeply in response. Dean then trailed kisses down Cas' Torso until he was**_

_**on his knees in front of the angel. Castiel's knuckles were white against the table. Dean unbuckled Castiel's belt then started to unzip his**_

_**pants. Just as he was doing this Castiel leaned down and breathlessly said, "We will continue at another time." then disappeared.**_

_**Dean looked around in confusion and before he could call out to Cas Sam walked in.**_

"_**Dude, what are you doing on your knees?" **_

_**Quickly Dean stood up. **_

" _**I.. I.. dropped s..something, go away I'm not doing anything strange."**_

"_**O..k.. you sick or something? Your face is kind of flushed." Sam replied**_

_**Dean turned around in embarrassment **_

"_**Umm maybe… Just leave me alone ok."**_

"_**Whatever." said Sam and left the room.**_

_**Dean felt accomplished but still a tad bit embarrassed, but at least he would get to finish what he started with Cas. Now he knew his feeling was right.**_


End file.
